Percy Jackson,Newly son of Chaos
by MidevilMafia
Summary: Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus twice defeater of Gaia and Kronos. Betrayed by his loved ones? disowned by his father?Cheated on by his girlfriend? will he find love in his new life? lets find out in this story called Newly son of Chaos. I'm not that good at summary's so please try not to dis the story its still being finished.
1. Flashbacks suck

Percy's POV

It all started three weeks ago when my asshole brother showed up and ruined my life and took everything that meant something to me. I sat on the top of the empire state building thinking back to the day I brought him to camp. Wait let me introduce myself first my name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus twice yes the Greek gods are real for your information they been in hiding.

Flashback:

As we were running up the hill to camp half-blood with the Minotaur not that far behind I yelled for him to get in the border beyond Thalia's tree. He just stared at the Minotaur and fainted pfft I thought I just have to do this myself. I ran to the Minotaur and pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. As I charged it a spear whizzed by my head and hit the Minotaur straight in the arm. As the Minotaur stared down at his arm as I turned back to see a grinning Clarisse la rue. "You didn't think I would miss any of the fun now would you prissy?" she yelled down at she finished my girlfriend Annabeth Chase came up from behind threw a knife behind me at the Minotaur they both started running towards me as I was turning around to face the Minotaur. When the Minotaur finally recovered from the spear and the knife I charged him only to see Annabeth already in front of me as I got to the Minotaur he swatted Annabeth out of the way her unconscious body slammed into Thalia's tree were the also unconscious newbie was starting to get up. I charged the Minotaur with anger in my eyes from him flinging my girlfriend against a tree like a ragdoll I slid under him slicing both his legs. He growled at me doing that I then jumped on his back while Clarisse was distracting him in the front I stabbed his left shoulder. Just as he realized that there was something on his back it was already too late. I plunged my sword into his head and jumped to the ground as he turned into gold dust. I went to go pick up Annabeth and told the new kid to follow me. I went to the infirmary and laid Annabeth on the bed as I was leaving I heard her mutter "Seaweed Brain" that made me smile as I left I took the new kid to Chiron. When we got to the big house Chiron already saw us and came to meet us "Hello Percy. This must be the new Demi-god. What's your name dear boy?" the kid said "My name is Tyler and did you see that fight that I took care of? While the bull man knocked out the blonde girl and fought the other one this guy right just stood by and watched didn't even bother to try and help." Just when I opened my mouth Clarisse walked over "stood by. More liked you fainted while Percy and I fought the Minotaur." He looked very mad at what Clarisse just said. After she said that a Trident glowed over Tyler's head Chiron's eyes widened and said "All Hail Tyler the son of Poseidon." Every one stared and bowed he looked at me in disgust "Why aren't you bowing I'm a son of Poseidon. One of the big three. Show some respect." He said I looked at him while smirking "I don't have to bow to you I'm also a son of Poseidon and the savior of Olympus." He fumed at this. Over the weeks he was there he's caused nothing but trouble for me first he dumped all of the Aphrodite's kid's makeup in to the lake and blamed me. He then broke all of Apollo's bows and instruments. Then rusted all Hephaestus's kid's tools and drew on the Hunters faces as they slept well except Thalia she was in the shower before he could get to her. He blamed all those things on me. Then he turned to my cousins broke Thalia's bow and circlet. He burned Nico's pictures of Bianca and started a forest fire by Juniper's tree. Annabeth believed his story of me just standing back at the Minotaur fight. He Killed Clarisse in a quest some nymphs came and told me that he pushed her in to a river and drowned her. Even my own father disowned me for that Jerkoff. After every one turned against me Annabeth was still with me I was going to meet her at the beach when I heard giggling in the bushes I went to investigate until I heard a guy's voice say "oh Annabeth when are you goanna dump my lame excuse of a brother and come running to me?" it was Tyler's voice! "oh Tyler I was goanna dump him at the beach to day." I could feel the tears dripping down my cheeks I threw my engagement ring at them in the bushes it must have hit Tyler cause I heard him say "OW! Who threw a ring at me?" he popped his head over the bush to see me running away towards the cabin. As I got there I started to pack my stuff and ran to blackjack "Hey Boss! Got any donuts?" he said to me then he saw the tears "they finally got to you huh?" I only replied with a nod and told him to take me to my house he asked why and I told him to just do. When I got home I saw that it was ablaze. I started to break down into tears. I then went to the top of the empire state building.

End of Flashback:

I thought what's left to live for my family's dead, my dad disowned me, my girlfriend cheated on me and my Friends hated me. I just was about to jump when a black portal open next to me I growled and uncapped Riptide thinking it was Nico coming back for revenge. But it was just a guy in his 30's in all black with a match hat and glasses "hello, Perseus Jackson" he said "I'm Chaos

End of chapter. So what did you think? Did you hate? Love it?

I'm taking ideas for characters.

Gender:

Name:

Age:

Godly Parent:

Weapons:

Appearance:

Species: (If you want to be other than human)

Powers:

History: (If you want to write about him or her)

Pet: (If you want one)

Romance: (If wanted)


	2. Welcomes and Intros

Ok so I have five new demigods joining

There will be sparks so just you wait I will try to make

This chapter longer. I do not Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series

Percy Pov

I bowed to Chaos I never would have thought that the creator would come to see me I looked up in worry. "Lord Chaos what grants me the pleasure of your presence?" he looked me straight in the eyes and said "I have seen what you have gone through and I would like to offer you a second chance at life but instead of the retched Poseidon spawn you will be my son so what do you say?" I looked at his in disbelief "are you serious?" I gawked "yes very" he smiled at me. "yes I accept to be your son. I Percy Jackson ex-son of Poseidon pledge to be your son Lord Chaos." He smiled and then embraced me I was shocked at first then returned the hug. He gestured at the portal he came through "I believe I have to show you your new home and some new friends and maybe even some old ones" I pondered on that did that mean I could see Charlie, Silena, Luke or Will maybe even Bianca or Zoe. I walked through the portal and gawked at the palace I was standing in. he was in what seemed like a thrown room because there was a big throne in the middle of the room with a smaller one materializing next to it.

He ran to the balcony and looked down to a town with couple holding hands and children playing in a park. He saw an Arena and ran towards it. He thought that maybe since his new dad was the creator of the universe maybe he could spare with some Monsters or some great heroes. But as he approached he saw two teens sparing and three girls off to the side talking. He dad walked next to him "Percy welcome to my domain these are some Very Powerful demigods that hate their Parents. Let me introduce them EVERYBODY COME HERE!" as everyone came up to Percy and Chaos he noticed a really cute girl with black hair that hade a streak of silver in it between the two other girls. He blushed as he saw that she was staring at him "okay Percy first up is Maximus Johnson Son of Ares." A boy around his age walked up before the others he must have been 6 foot at least he had Black hair that went down to his shoulders. He wore Black Jeans with a black shirt that had a White omega sign on he also wore a denim jacket with sunglasses on. I then noticed a small golden omega chain around his neck. He stuck his hand out and Percy grabbed it and shook it. This guy had a firm grip he seemed pretty mellow for a child of Ares "hey my name is Maximus "Max" for short." He returned the smile Max gave him he then went back and line and held hands with a girl with Red hair. Next the other boy came up and Chaos introduced him as Aloin Vandore Son of Hades. That surprised him. He thought the only child left of Hades was Nico He wore all black. He shook his hand "hello my name is Aloin." Next came the Red-haired girl. She wore a pink tank top, blue jeans, a red sweatshirt and a scarf. She introduced herself before Chaos could "Hi My name is Morgan and I'm a Daughter of Aphrodite" Aphrodite that stung him. This reminded him of how she said she would make his love life interesting and look were that got him trying to kill himself but this girl seems alright. Next was a girl with Brown Hair that reached below her shoulders. She too was introduced as a daughter of wore black denim pants,a black shirt with white and a black sweater "Hello I'm Yolanda Diermissen" Last was a girl with a silver streak going through her wavy Black wore a green t-shirt that said "Let it Grow"and jeans. "Hi I'm Sarah Will Daughter of Demeter". After they all introduced themselves I introduced myself as Percy Jackson They all gasped "The Percy Jackson the Savor of Olympus and defeater of Gaia "squealed Morgan. I only Nodded. I heard Aloin mumble "should have left them for dead" after the introductions Chaos pulled me aside and said I may bring two friends back from the underworld " I wish to bring Clarisse La rue and Luke Castellan" He nodded "as you wish Son." Next thing I knew Clarisse and Luke were right next to me. They looked confused and I told them what happened and what's going on when I got to the part about Annabeth and Tyler They were both fuming Luke was the one to speak " Wow man i'm sorry i never thought she would do that i mean you held the sky for her. bro i'm sorry". he exclaimed Clarisse just looked lost in thought. After explain I took them to meet the others and they agreed to join and go against the gods Chaos told us he had a plan to get rid of the gods but a selected few "They have not been doing there jobs and must be punished severely but a few have actually been doing their jobs and we need more troops and need to strike".

Nico's POV

Its Been Almost two years since Percy left I missed him I was the only one that did. The others believed Tyler but I found him dumping the makeup in the lake. I knew Percy could have never done those things. He left before I could tell him that I knew about Tyler. Annabeth Fell apart in his hands even though he flirted with other girls Thalia was never here anymore not as much as before we still IM Sometimes as I was walking back to my cabin I got a iris message In my cabin it was from the last person I expected it was Percy!

Percy's POV

As I started to explain what I was doing the whole time my New and better Girlfriend Sarah was holding my hand we started dating a year after I arrived. I told Nico to join us in a rebellion. He pondered for a moment then I told him that we could get Bianca back he immediately joined. I told him were to shadow travel to and in two minutes he was here my best friends Max and Luke were sparing when he got here they both raised their swords at him in surprise. "Who is this" exclaimed Max "Nico the son of Hades" Aloin and Yolanda Stared at him as if inspecting him and then shockingly they both walked over to him and hugged him he looked shock as to why were two random strangers hugging him just then Max's Wolf Iron Jaw , Sarah's Cocker Spaniel Pipi , and Yolanda's Doberman King Doberman all trotted over to see what the commotion was and saw the new arrival Aloin and Yolanda asked Nico what he could do he told them he could Shadow travel and raise the dad so could they but Aloin could bring one person back from the dead one in his life and Yolanda could control ghosts and Cerberus. Nico asked Aloin if he could bring back their dead sister Bianca he agreed only cause four Hades children was better than two he had also promised Percy to bring her back any way. Suddenly Bianca Di Angelo Appeared and stared at Nico in surprise "Bianca!" he exclaimed

Well there you go there's the new band of heroes and their new mission to destroy Olympus. Will Nico try to make Percy clear his name? What about his relationship with Sarah will it last longer than the Annabeth relationship (We Hope!)

Will anyone else join their cause and fight for freedom? Well see I'll be back with chapter three after I come up with some ideas leave some reviews and ideas. Maybe a certain huntress may make an appearance Farwell for now ~ MidevilMafia


	3. New looks?

Nico's POV

Bianca looked around with a confused look on her face "Nico?"

I must have had tears because she looked at me with worry I ran to hug and she tensed for a sec then hugged back "I'm so glad your back." I said I turned to my new brother and turned Bianca around to show her Aloin and Yolanda and I told her these were her brother and sister. She looked at me in disbelief and I nodded at her before she started to question me Yolanda and Aloin pulled her into a hug. Before she could react Chaos came in. "hello Bianca I am Chaos so glad you could join us."

Percy's POV

As Chaos explained to Bianca what was going o and if she wanted to join us. She agreed to and Chaos said that Aloin and Yolanda could train her and Nico to help develop their powers in shadow traveling and raising skeletons. Max and Luke were sparring. Clarisse was showing Morgan some moves her. While Sarah and I were hanging out and sparring also. Chaos came to us he must have had a mission for us "Everyone I have a mission for you all." "What is it about?" Max asked. "I'm going to need you go get some Demigods before a satyr gets to the first." Chaos informed us "and if a satyr gets to them first?" asked Max "then you may have to travel back to Camp Half – blood and blend in as new demigods. Percy, Luke, Clarisse, Nico, and Bianca will need new identities you improvise from there." "But what about when our "godly parent" claims us what will we tell them when we don't get claimed and what about Aloin and Yolanda wont they get in big trouble when Hades claims them?" Luke asked Ill cover that now go get packed" I felt rage boiling up inside with the mention of camp but pushed it back down. Sarah squeezed my hand and I turned to her in a smile. She must have seen my expression because she furrowed her brow. "How would we disguise ourselves?" asked Luke "with these." He threw a Plain black hood to me, Luke, Clarisse, Nico, and Bianca. "They will change your appearances so you can blend in with them you head off in an hour." We all went to start packing.

Max's POV

When we were finished packing Aloin opened a portal to were Chaos informed us Percy, the twins, Luke and Clarisse pulled up their hoods Percy changed into a and medium height boy with shaggy Brown hair and Brown eyes he said he would go to the Ares cabin along with Aloin so me and Aloin could keep an eye on Percy to keep him from killing someone his "name" will be Mike. Nico changed into a tall boy with a little bit of a red beard and red hair (Kinda like Ed Sheeran but younger) his name will be John He'll go to the Hermes cabin With Yolanda. Luke turned into a tall Hispanic boy with dark black hair into a ponytail his name will be Joshua he'll go to the Hephaestus cabin. Clarisse turned into a medium height girl with blonde hair and blue eyes her name will Samantha she will go with Sarah to the Demeter Cabin. Bianca turned into a girl with Curly brown hair and green eyes she'll go with Morgan to the Aphrodite cabin all of their weapons changed color too. We went through the portal and found our self in an ally in New York and saw a boy and a girl holding hands while running from a hellhound across the street. A satyr was next to them with some reed pipes Percy looked at the satyr with anger in his eyes. That must be Grover one of his old best friends we ran after the hellhound and Sarah and Bianca pulled out their bows and Shot at the Hellhounds in neck it turned around and charged us. The demigods and Grover turned around and watched us as we charged it and full out murdered it Aloin pulled out his Guitar and Strung a chord and it turned in to a 3 foot long pure black Katana and Morgan threw her hairbrush in the air to have it come down as a hot pink double sided axe I pulled out my sword and Yolanda pulled out her Katana and we all charged while Percy, Nico, Luke, Clarisse went to check on the demigods.

Percy's POV

As we went to check on the two demigods an ugh "Grover". Grover gave us look like he just picked up the scent of demigods he looked at us with wide eyes. "Your demigods come with us we are heading to a camp for people like you." I heard the death yowl of the Hellhound and figured that they killed it everyone walked up to us and put their weapons away "are you all Demigods follow me I have a van parked around the corner that can take us to camp" we all piled into the van and asked questions like "the gods are real" and "how do you know we're demigods" he replied "yes" and "cause I'm a satyr". When we finally got there we found out along the way that the boy's name was Kyle and the girl's name was Amy. We all got out of the van and walked up the hill I must have had a very angry expression on my face cause Sarah Squeezed my hand to try to comfort me it worked she was the only one that actually calm me down. When we got to the center of the camp Chiron came to greet us. Just as he finished a lightning bolt appeared over Kyles head and a grain leaf appeared over Sarah and Clarisse's head then a Trident appeared over Amy's head my eyes Widened I was speechless and didn't even notice the axe over my head and Aloin and Max's head as well. I was still in shock then a hairbrush appeared over Bianca and Morgan's head finally a winged shoe over Yolanda's head and Nico's head after All the bowing Chiron had Grover show us to our cabins after all the intros in the Ares cabin Aloin went to find Nico, Yolanda, and Bianca while me and Max went to the arena as we passed the Poseidon cabin I saw Tyler trying to make a move on Amy asking why she was here I went in there Max trying to hold me back when he saw what I was doing. When I went through the door Tyler looked at me with disgust and Amy looked at me with relief "get out here kid she's taken and I don't think she want some low life like you unless you want to fight the best sword man in camp for her?" I straight punched him in the nose and kicked him in the side "she's your sister you perv show her some respect!" "Thanks Mike" she said I didn't even look at her when I replied "no problem if you ever need help with this scumbag ask me or John." She nodded in confirmation I kicked him one more time just for good measure just before I left Annabeth came in she ran to Tyler's side and asked what happened "this dick punched me in the face and kicked me in the side twice." "YOU WHAT!" she yelled she pulled out her knife and charged me.

Max's POV

As Annabeth Percy's bitch ex charged him he sidestepped and tripped her he said to Amy "remember if either two of these Dumbasses give you trouble tell me or John or Joshua or Sam okay?" "okay" she replied he pushed past me and I followed him to the arena I caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder to look him in the eye he was really mad they must have set him off ill need to find Sarah to calm him down I said in a hush tone "Percy you can't go beating up a Poseidon son and an Athena Daughter and not go unnoticed" "I know but he was flirt with his sister MY sister I would not let that go unnoticed" " I cn understand that but turn it down a notch ok now let's go spar then you need to go talk to Sarah to calm you down. Okay?" "Okay" he replied

End of chapter three

How'd ya like it?

Should they just reveal themselves? Should Annabeth find out who Percy is and reveal him in front of everybody and how will Percy get use to himself having a sister

Review which way Percy should reveal and

I'll see you in the next chapter

Peace out


End file.
